wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 30, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The September 30, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 30, 2019 at the Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, Arizona. Episode summary Alexa Bliss vs Sasha Banks Sasha Banks is 2-0 against the WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions, but Becky Lynch is apparently still living rent-free in The Boss’ head, as evidenced by a confrontation between the two Superstars moments after Banks earned a grueling victory over Alexa Bliss. Even though Becky got the last word on the evening, it must be said that Bliss came to the match more than willing to put The Boss through her paces. Between Alexa’s efforts and a mandate that banned Bayley and Nikki Cross from ringside, it seemed The Goddess might upend Banks when all was said and done — at least until Sasha looked to the crowd, apparently calling Bayley to her side in a crucial moment. A distracted Bliss took her foot off the gas, and Sasha capitalized with a roll-up, but The Boss wanted no such part of Lynch, who had been sitting at commentary for the match. Lynch had been on her best behavior per some promise she’d made prior to the match, but she wasted no time making a beeline for her opponent this Sunday at the conclusion of the bout. After briefly trading fists with Becky, The Boss made herself scarce by fleeing into the crowd, and despite Sasha’s posturing from afar, The Man’s last word — “You made it personal; I’m gonna make it painful” — clearly left her rattled. And for all of Sasha’s meticulous preparation, it’s becoming clear that she’s still staring down a fight she might not quite be as ready for as she thinks. Natalya vs Lacey Evans For weeks, Lacey Evans has been angling for a tiebreaker in her series with Natalya by stealing the Hart family’s Sharpshooter in her matches in an attempt to coax The Queen of Harts to the ring. That The Sassy Southern Belle got what she wanted was no surprise — you can only push someone for so long — but what is somewhat surprising was the manner in which she attacked and defeated her rival. Nearly all of Evans’ Southern hospitality was gone in this match. She slammed Natalya face-first into the steel steps and the ring apron, looking not so much to defeat the former SmackDown Women’s Champion as embarrass her. Natalya found some daylight after Evans slowed the pace a bit too much for her own good, even showing some Canadian fire. But The Lady was just a little bit nastier, raking Natalya’s eyes to set up a roll-up victory and and dropping The Queen of Harts to the floor with a wicked Woman's Right. On its face, it was somewhat surprising that Evans didn’t go for the Sharpshooter to seal the win, but it makes a certain kind of sense. Evans got the match by stealing Natalya's statement maneuver. It's only fitting she end the series with her own. Bobby Lashley returned with Lana at his side Some shenanigans seemed likely with Randy Orton and King Corbin present for Seth Rollins’ Universal Title bout against Rusev, but those two turned out to be the least astonishing appearances during a bout that got out of hand quickly as Raw’s season premiere faded to black. The first unexpected guest was Bobby Lashley, who came to the ramp and was soon joined by Rusev’s wife, Lana. The Ravishing Russian, who has been conspicuous by her absence amid rumors of “problems at home,” locked lips with The All Mighty in front of a distraught Rusev. Moments later, the lights went out, and Rollins got his visitor: “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt, whose arrival was forecasted on “Firefly Fun House” earlier in the night. The menacing Superstar didn't wait to make his move, appearing instantly at the side of the ring and locking Rollins in the Mandible Claw during the final moments of the show. So a night that began with unmitigated chaos ends in mayhem with a broken heart, a broken body and the promise of Hell to come. And it’s only the first episode of the season. Results * Singles Match: Sasha Banks defeated Alexa Bliss * Singles Match: Lacey Evans defeated Natalya Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Lacey Evans Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes